marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Thor Odinson (Terra-616)/Galeria
Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 12.jpg|Thor em Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 1 Midtown Comics Variant Textless.jpg Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 1 Pichelli Variant cover.jpg Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Infinity Vol 1 2.jpg|Thor em Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Avengers 21 Infinity.jpg|Thor em Thor (Thor Odinson) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 16 001.jpg Avalon from Thor 386.jpg Avengers World Vol 1 5 page 21.jpg|Thor com Dobra, Capitã Marvel e Hipérion em Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from New Warriors Vol 5 6 001.jpg|Thor em Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 6 23.jpg|Thor em Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 3 27 001.jpg|Com o martelo de Thorr em Thor Odinson (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 2 001.jpg|Thor orando. Nicholas Fury and Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Original Sin Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|Indigno Thor is unworthy.jpg|Indigno Thor Odinson (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 001.jpg|Thor sobre o derrotado Billy Batson. Capas Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg Avengers vs. Agents of Atlas Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Incredible Hercules Vol 1 132 Textless 70th Anniversary Variant.jpg| Incredible Hercules Vol 1 136 Textless.jpg| Astonishing Thor Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Astonishing Thor Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| Astonishing Thor Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| Astonishing Thor Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| Thor Vol 2 60 Textless.jpg| Thor Vol 3 2 Textless Delotto.jpg| Thor Vol 3 5 Textless.jpg| Thor Vol 1 600 Dell'Otto Variant Textless.jpg| Thor Ages of Thunder Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Journey into Mystery Vol 1 118.jpg| (primeira aparição do Destruidor) Thor Vol 4 2 Ribic Variant Textless.jpg| Variante de Ribic Odinson empunhando o Jarnbjorn Mudanças no Uniforme Scarred Thor from Thor 363.jpg|Arranhado por Hela Thor beard from Thor 369.jpg|Com barba Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Thor Vol 1 376 0001.jpg|Com barba e armadura no braço esquerdo Thors Battle Armor.jpg|Armadura de Batalha do Thor Shaved armored from Thor 387.JPG|Armadura de Batalha, sem barba Shaved armored from Thor 386.JPG|Armadura de Batalha, sem barba e capacete Masterson New Thor from Thor 433.jpg|Eric Masterson como Thor|link=Eric Masterson (Terra-616) Thor from Thor 475.jpg|Thor do Godpack Outras Encarnações Don Blake from Journey 88.jpg|Donald "Don" Blake, M.D. Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Thor Vol 1 298 0001.jpg|Siegmund Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Thor Vol 1 298 0002.jpg|Siegfried (Sigmund) Thor frog from Thor 364.jpg|Sapo "comum" Thunder frog from Thor 365.jpg|Sapo do Trovão Cowboy Thor from Thor 370.jpg|Velho Thor como um cowboy Sigurd Jarlson from Thor 341.jpg|Sigurd Jarlson Thor Destroyer from Thor 382.jpg|Destruidor (Armadura Encantada) Bearded Sigurd from Thor 373.jpg|Sigurd Jarlson, barbudo Jim083.jpg|Jornada ao Mistério # 83 (Primeira Aparição de Thor) Cartas Colecionáveis Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg Thor Odinson vs. Surtur (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg Thor Odinson vs. Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg Spider-Man Presents Thor from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg Thor Odinson vs. Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg Thor Odinson vs. Ulik (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0002.jpg Thor Odinson and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 0001.jpg Pôster Marvel Fanfare Vol 1 20d.jpg Mercadorias Thor Odinson (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series 2 Wave VII 0001.jpg | VejaTambém = }}